Heretofore, as regards electronic parts processing machines of this type, the P-ROM writer is available. This P-ROM writer is provided with a keyboard, an operation mode indicator and a digital display on a front panel, on which one or more sockets are equipped. In writing information using this P-ROM writer, at first an electronic part to be modeled is inserted into the socket to set it on the P-ROM writer as model information, then unprocessed parts are inserted into the sockets and the model information is written into the parts.
Now, in using the P-ROM writer, the number of the parts which can be processed at the same time is equal to the number of sockets provided on the front panel, therefore the P-ROM writer not only is unsuitable for mass processing but also encounters difficulties in attaching and detaching the parts to and from the sockets or labeling processed parts, thereby causing problems including increased costs.
The present invention has been made to solve these problems, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel electronic parts processing machine which performs writing or reading information to or from the electronic parts and surface processing of labeling the parts in sequence on a transfer path and to automate these processings.